


Having crushes is hard...

by Kunimi_channn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Blowjobs, Blushing, Crushes, Cuddling, Dirty Thoughts, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hanging Out, Hickeys, Instagram, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multi, Shyness, Stupid Usernames, Yahaba is a memer, confessing, messaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunimi_channn/pseuds/Kunimi_channn
Summary: Having a crush on your senpai's is hard. When they're dating, it's harder.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it came out terrible lmao  
> I'm going to keep updating this too, and I'll probably (try) to add smut.
> 
> I love this ship very much, please give it some love.

“Can you two stop kissing everytime you score a point!?”

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were at it again, exchanging small pecks every time they successfully blocked a ball or scored a point. Across the gym, Kyotani and Yahaba were in a heated argument, with Watari nervously smiling and trying to defuse the situation. As usual, Kindaichi was awkwardly following his dearly-beloved Iwaizumi-senpai with a ball in his hands, asking a flurry of questions that Iwaizumi struggled to even answer. The last member of the team, Kunimi, was just sat in a corner of a room, back against the wall with his knees up close to his chest. His dull brown eyes scanned the room, focusing on each member. He cringed noticeably at Kindaichi's desperation, noticing how much he was just embarrassing himself in front of Iwaizumi. He switched his gaze to the second years and rolled his eyes, Yahaba and Kyoutani were always at each other's throats, leaving poor Watari panicking in the middle to deal with it. He decided to skip Oikawa, knowing he’d just see his usual smug smile, so he just went straight to Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

 

His eyes widened, he found himself watching two of his senpai’s indulged in a deep kiss, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, with Matsukawa’s arms around Hanamaki’s waist. He felt his face heat up, and he instantly turned his head to look down. Matsukawa and Hanamaki never cared about PDA, constantly kissing or hugging no matter the situation. Kunimi had seen them enchange small pecks and little hugs every now and then during practice (when he actually decides to go), but this was different. The first year felt something twist in him, he was confused. Did he… like watching his senpai’s-

 

“Oh my god!! Can you two just stop!?” Oikawa calls from the other side of the court, making Kunimi jump slightly, and he quickly returned his eyes to Matsukawa and Hanamaki to see their reactions.

 

Matsukawa slowly pulled away with a small puff of breath, saliva connecting his lips to the other third year, which was one of the hottest sights Kunimi had ever seen. He smirked slowly, and licked his lips before turning his gaze to Oikawa, “don’t get jealous, Captain!”, he laughed.

 

“Yeah, there’s enough of us to go around, sweetie~” Hanamaki joked, after wiping the saliva away from his mouth.

 

Oikawa fake gagged and turned around, and Iwaizumi just stared blankly ahead, kind of shocked by what he had just seen. Kindaichi was covering his eyes like a shy child, and the second years all found themselves blushing and awkwardly looking down. Kunimi didn't know what to do, he couldn't look away. It was really so secret that his senpais were HOT. That goes for all four of them, even though Oikawa usually took the spotlight, with many girls and guys absolutely love struck whenever he entered a room. He had never made Kunimi feel anything though, he was too loud and obnoxious. Iwaizumi was also attractive, but was never Kunimi’s type. He has nice muscles, but nothing else really stands out to him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki, however, always stood out to Kunimi. He always found them attractive, and found himself happier and calmer in their presence. They were tall, and their bodies were impressive as well, they had really nice smiles, their hair was styled nicely and their eyes were hypnotizing. On top of that they were supportive, funny, kind, understanding, smart, dedicated. Anybody would want to date them, even Kunimi-

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

Lately, the first year had found himself checking out his teammates during practice, but somehow, his eyes always drifted back to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Something about them just attracted him. He felt like the two had a hold on him. He knew it was a crush, but he never wanted to admit it. Kunimi’s heart was racing. He quickly stood up, picked up his jacket, turned towards the doors and walked out of the gym. He decided to go to the club room, practice wouldn't be finished for another 15 minutes or so, meaning it would be a good place for the boy to clear his mind. He couldn't get the thought of the two third years out of his mind, it felt weird. Kunimi never developed crushes. He was so confused, maybe this wasn’t just a crush. If it were just a crush, shouldn’t he have felt jealous seeing them kiss? Shouldn't he want that all to himself? He never feels jealous or angry seeing them together, it's actually the opposite. He loves seeing them happy. Maybe it's because he just wants to join...

 

“Kunimi!!”

 

Kunimi was suddenly shot back into reality by a familiar, deep voice. He shot his head around to see Hanamaki jogging towards him, “H-Hanamaki-san… hey….” he mumbled nervously, feeling his face heat up again.

 

“Are you alright? You just left practice for no reason?” the older asked, a concerned smile making its way to his face.

 

“Oh… Yeah, I’m tired…”

 

“When are you ever not tired?”

 

Kunimi couldn’t help but smile softly at that. Hanamaki was funny, everyone loved his humour. Kunimi believed he could walk into a funeral and still cause everyone to laugh and have a good time. He had that effect on people, he was kind, and funny, and calm. He was always there for Kunimi, or anyone else of the team, when they were down. Kunimi’s mind started to wander, and he started thinking of what Hanamaki would be like in a relationship, how much they would laugh, and how much he would feel cared for. Sadly though, a voice then pulled him out of his trance.

 

“Are you headed back to the club room?” Hanamaki asked with his head tilting to the side a little.

 

“Yeah, I’m… gonna start getting ready to leave earlier....”

 

“Ah, okay… Just thought I’d check! Me and Mattsun were worried when you ran out like that…”

 

“W-worried....?” the younger one asked, slightly embarrassed,, looking into Hanamaki’s dark eyes.

 

“Yeah…” replied the third year, softly.

 

There was a long pause, and the two just stared into each others eyes...

 

 _This situation is way too romantic!!_ Kunimi’s thoughts were all over the place and he started to panic. He instantly turned around and mumbled “thank you” before running upstairs to the club room. After he slammed the door shut, he leaned his back against the door and slided down to the floor with a sigh. He didn't know what to do, he needed advice. Who could he ask? Kyotani was out of the question, so was Kindaichi. Yahaba wouldn't be bad, but he can't keep a secret and would probably scream it from the top of his lungs. Iwaizumi wouldn’t really understand or be able to help either. If he really needed advice, he would usually go to Matsukawa, he always knew what to say or what to do. He decided to try and ignore it and gathered up his belongings.

 

After making his way home, he laid down on his couch and stared at the ceiling. Kumini only lived with his Mother, and she was working a night shift at a store nearby, so he was alone tonight. He couldn't get the the thought of the handsome third years out of his mind. He decided to try and shake it off, and look his phone out of his pocket. He opened up Instagram, and the first picture to pop up just had to be a selfie of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, smirking and doing peace signs. How did they look so perfect all the time? Kunimi hesitated before double tapping the picture to like it, it's not like it would be weird. Friends always liked each others pictures. He scrolled down a little to see a comment from Oikawa saying “Handsome boiiis ;)” and another from Yahaba saying “KINGS”. It said “view all 7 comments” under it, meaning the other members had commented too. He smiled a little, it made him happy to see his friends being supportive of each other. The black haired boy went to his account. His username was @kunimeme and the only picture he had was of a coffee he thought looked cool. He had 200 followers, which was alright he guesses, but it's nothing close to Oikawa's 13K.

 

 _“If I took a picture, would they comment on it?”_ Kunimi wondered.

 

Kunimi wanted to know if his friends liked him as much as they liked Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Everyone loved them, they were so popular at school. The first year despised the idea of being popular, although he kind of was. It was all thanks to the third years though. Oikawa had spoken to Kunimi quite a lot in school, and Iwaizumi has helped him practice one-on-one a bit in school, which already gave him the miraculous title of “the-first-year-guy-who-is-friends-with-oikawa-san-and-iwaizumi-san”. On top of that, Hanamaki and Matsukawa have apparently talked about him a lot to their friendship group. He decided to try it, so he opened up his camera and took a picture of himself, a small smile on his face. He looked alright in it, so he went to upload it. The caption read, “Cannot get over how much I hate how I look”. He waited about two minutes before posting it. He felt nervous. What if he looked stupid? What if he just embarrassed himself? He quickly tapped the “upload” button and as soon as he did, he turned his phone off and threw it too the other couch and smothered his face into the pillow. He was terrified just incase no one liked it or commented on it. How embarrassing would that be?

 

About a minute passed when suddenly Kunimi heard a small “ding”.

 

Ding.

 

Ding.

 

Ding.

 

Ding.

 

Kunimi shot up and climbed over to pick up his phone, and a lot of notifications have come through. He waited until they finished coming through and decided to read them.

 

**[Instagram]**

**Blockerr.kindaichii liked your post.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Blockerr.kindaichii commented: MY BEST FRIEND IS GR8.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Godzillaaaa_ liked your post.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Godzillaaaa_ commented: you look great, don't put urself down!.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**ya_habahaba liked your post.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**ya_habahaba commented: my skin is clear. My crops are thriving. This is the best day of my life.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Liberoxwatari liked your post.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Liberoxwatari commented: You look great, Kunimi! :).**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Kyotani_hates_you liked your post.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Kyotani_hates_you commented: nice.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Kingkawa liked your post.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Kingkawa commented: Isn’t my Kouhai a cutie? I’m in loveee~.**

 

Kunimi was red. He wasn’t expecting this at all, it was so sweet of them. Four more “ding” noises came through and Kunimi scrolled back up to the top of the notifications to read them. Upon seeing them, Kunimi’s heart skipped a beat and he gasped softly.

 

**[Instagram]**

**Hanamaki.creampuff liked your post.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Hanamaki.creampuff commented: how are you so cute. Damn, marry me.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Ya_boi_mattsunx liked your post.**

 

**[Instagram]**

**Ya_boi_mattsunx commented: damn. I need more of this pls.**

 

Kunimi was shaking. He had just been called cute by not only his whole team, but his crushes as well. This felt like a dream come true. Kunimi couldn't stop grinning at his phone. After he had thanked everyone, he made some food and watched a TV show. He was still thinking of who to ask for advice. He had someone in mind, someone he knew could help, someone who had been in relationships before. He grabbed his phone and read through the newer notifications, which were people from school and other teams liking his post. After unlocking his phone, Kunimi opened up @Kingkawa’s page and looked at it for a minute. He has 13k followers and only followed 134 people. His caption read “Oikawa Toru. 18. Setter. Captain. Single ;)”, which just made Kunimi cringe slightly. He tapped the tab at the top and hit “send message”.

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Oikawa-san?**

 

Kunimi sighed and set his phone down again. As the first year stood up and walked to the kitchen, he sighed. He highly doubts Oikawa would respond quickly, since he was so popular, he probably has about 1,000 message requests. A small “ding” echoed the the house and Kunimi quickly poured some apple juice into a glass before running to the living room and opening his phone.

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**Hey, Kunimi-chan!**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Hey, um… Can you help me please?**

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**Yeah sure, what's the matter?~**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Can I ask in person?**

 

There was a pause after that. Kunimi started to get nervous. Did this look weird? Kunimi never asks for advice from Oikawa. He knows Oikawa has read it, he just isn't responding. Suddenly, a message came through.

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**Are you home alone now?**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Yeah, my mothers working a night shift.**

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**Can I come overrr?~**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Sure**

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**Okayyy, see you soon~!**

 

Kunimi’s heart was racing, it's going to be so embarrassing to admit, but he knows Oikawa can help. Oikawa only lives like a 5 minute train ride away, so it wouldn't be any trouble, he hopes. It was only 10PM, so it wasn’t that late either. After about 15 minutes, there's a knock at Kunimi’s door. The first year quickly walks to the door to open it, and stood there is Oikawa, in some black jeans and a red hoodie.

 

“Hey, come in…” Kunimi mumbled in his usual monotone voice.

 

“Thank you!” Oikawa practically sang in response.

 

The two sat on the couch and Kunimi instantly looked down, “I needed advice, I thought you’d be best for it…”

 

“Ask away, Kunimi-chan!”

 

“What… um… How do you…” Kunimi didn't even know how to start, so he decided the best way to get it out was to just blurt out, “What do you do when you like two people? And what do you do when they’re together?”

 

He looked up at Oikawa who was starting at him, a little confused. Kunimi felt his face heat up, and Oikawa began to smirk. Oikawa definitely knew who he meant. Oh god, this was a mistake.

 

“Kunimi-chan has a crush on Matsukawa and Hanamaki, eh?~” he giggled.

 

“D-don’t make fun of me, I don’t know what to do!” the first year whined, this was way more embarrassing than he has ever imagined.

 

“You’re so cute…”

 

“Hmph…”

 

There as a small pause before Oikawa leaned back with a small “hmm…” noise. Kunimi looked at him to see him scratching his head in thought. A small smile spread across the captains face and he looked back at the first year.

 

“I’ve got an idea…”

 

“Really? What is it?” Kunimi asked.

 

“Don’t you worry too much. Let me take care of everything.”

  
  


 

The weather the next day was unbearable. It was so hot and everyone struggled to practice. They were all way too hot to be running around. Matsukawa had his shirt off today, which was just torture to the smaller boy sat in the corner of the gym. He looked like a god. Big, broad shoulders and strong arms, a toned chest and abs, glistening with sweat. Kunimi's eyes switched to Hanamaki for a moment, who was wiping his face with his shirt, exposing his less muscled, but still perfect, body. This was definitely torture. Oikawa came into the gym with a large smile on his face, he had a surprise for everyone today.

 

“Okay guys, come here!” the captain called to the rest of the team.

 

The team all gathered around the brown haired boy. Kunimi wanted to go home. He had a fan at home. Suddenly he felt something strong and hot around his neck. He turned to see Matsukawa, draping his arm around Kunimi’s neck. Matsukawa looked back at Kunimi and let out a sigh, rolling his eyes a bit, showing Kunimi how tired and fed up he was with practice. The first year smiled shyly, before he quickly turned his head back to the captain and moved away slightly. Matsukawa frowned and removed his arm from the smaller boy, shooting a confused look at his boyfriend who just shrugged in response.

 

“I’ve decided that tonight, we’re gonna hang out!!”

 

“Err… why?” Iwaizumi finally asked.

 

“Because! It’ll be fun!” Oikawa smiled, “Make sure to come over at at 6PM tonight, Kunimi, You come earlier, okay?~”

 

All eyes turned to Kunimi, who simply responded “um… Okay…”

 

After Oikawa had excused everyone, Kunimi went back to sitting in the corner. Matsukawa walked up to his boyfriend and looked slightly concerned. Hanamaki's smile disappeared when he saw Matsukawa's face. He hated seeing people he cared about upset or angry. 

 

“What’s up with you, babe?” Hanamaki asked, moving in for a swift kiss.

 

“Is something going on with Oikawa and Kunimi?” Matsukawa replied, turning his gaze to the first year.

 

“Hmmph… There better not be…”

 

A strange rage grew between the two third years. Kunimi meant a lot to them. He was so innocent and shy compared to them. They wanted to protect him and make sure no one would hurt him. He was so soft, he had such delicate features and such big, beautiful eyes. His hair was soft too. They have talked about Kunimi before, and had agreed that he was very important to them. Watching Oikawa sit down by Kunimi in the corner of the gym made their insides burn, they stared at Oikawa from across the gym. _Oikawa wouldn't treat him right._ Matsukawa felt his protective side kicking in. Oikawa was too flirty for Kunimi. He was too loud for Kunimi. He was too outgoing for Kunimi. 

  


It was 5:40 PM when Oikawa heard the knock at his door. When the captain opened it, he was greeted with the sleepy first year, dressed in some jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a blue and black, oversized flannel on top. Oikawa let him in and they went straight to his bedroom. Kunimi was still confused as to why Oikawa wanted him there earlier, but he decided to ignore it.

 

“Kunimi-chan…”

 

Kunimi turned to see Oikawa stood closely behind him, looking down on him with a sort of predatory gaze. They were close, way too close. The first year felt like he was going to be pounced on by the taller boy. Kunimi blushed and slowly started to walk backwards, feeling so meek and weak compared to the captain. Oikawa smirked and started to walk forward keeping the space between them small.

 

“What’s wrong, Kunimi-chan?... Shy?” the Captain asked.

 

“N-no-” the back Kunimi’s knees hit the edge of Oikawa’s king sized bed, making him fall backwards with a yelp. Before the first year could sit up, Oikawa had climbed on top of him, pinning his wrists down above his head. Oikawa sneakily looked towards the clock, which read _“8:58PM”_. Oikawa had planned this, he knew Matsukawa and Hanamaki would be here soon, along with the rest of the team. He knew jealousy would overtake the two, and they’d get all possessive and confess to the first year. It was the perfec-

 

“O-Oikawa-san…”

 

Oikawa opened his eyes to one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Kunimi was laid out beneath him, arms above his head, blush spread across his face. His lips were parted slightly and little pants were leaving his mouth. His large, dark eyes were glazed over. He looked so innocent and sweet. Gorgeous, even.

 

Oikawa smirked, “so cute, Kunimi-chan…”, he whispered as he cupped the boys left cheek and started to lean down. Kunimi’s heart was pounding against his chest. This is gonna be his first kiss! It's going to be from Oikawa-

 

**“OI”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: kenmawantsapplepi


	2. Let's talk This Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is worse asdfghjkl I'm sorry  
> Next chapter will be more entertaining I promise

Oikawa shot bolt upright and turned his head. Stood at the door was the whole team. Iwaizumi looked irritated, kind of like a “why-would-you-do-this-when-you-knew-we-were-coming?” kind of look. Watari and Kindaichi were looking away with deep blushes on their face. Kyoutani looked disgusted, but Yahaba looked interested, he was blushing and smirking. Lastly, Oikawa looked at Matsukawa and Hanamaki. It wouldn't be an overreaction to say they looked like they were about to murder him. Oikawa climbed off Kunimi and ran to Iwaizumi.

 

“Iwa-chan! Lets go get some drinks! You guys come help with the snacks!” He exclaimed, dragging off Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and the second years.

 

There was a pause, Kunimi was looking at the two third years. Damn, they look good. Hanamaki dropped his bag down onto the floor and looked over at Kunimi. Kunimi stared back and gulped, he has never been so nervous.

 

“How long have you two been a thing, then?” Hanamaki finally asked.

 

“Uh, we’re not… I don’t know what he was doing…” Kunimi responded, sitting up and crossing his legs.

 

“What? He just did that out of nowhere?” Matsukawa chimed in.

 

“Yeah… I was confused myself... “ Kunimi blushed slightly and looked down, “a-are you… Bothered by it?”

 

There was a slight pause before Matsukawa spoke up, “yes…”

 

Kunimi’s heart dropped. They were bothered by it? They didn't want him to date someone? Didn't want him to kiss someone else? Didn't want him to love someone else? What did this mean? He heard the door open and the rest of the team came barging in, holding bags of popcorn and chips. Kyoutani was holding two big bottles of coca cola and Yahaba had a large pizza box with him. Oikawa had loads of chocolate and candy with him too. Kunimi moves to sit on the floor, and Oikawa looked towards him and smiled, which Kunimi returned. Jealousy ran through Matsukawa, and he shot Oikawa a threatening glare.

 

The night went on as usual. Iwaizumi threatening to hurt Oikawa, Yahaba making vine references and jokes to rile up Kyoutani, Matsukawa and Hanamaki openly flirting with each other. It was kind of fun, although Kunimi could only really focus on the pizza and the fact that him being in a relationship would bother the _incredibly_ hot third years sat across the table. Kunimi needed answers. He needed to know what Matsukawa meant. The first year shook his head slightly to snap out of his trance and looked up to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

 

“Okay, no. Water is wet.” said Kindaichi, trying to seem smart to show off.

 

“Water itself isn't wet, when something is submerged in water, it is then wet!” Kyoutani growled, scowling at the first year.

 

“Kindaichi’s right!” Yahaba said, sitting up and looking at Kyoutani, “Water is wet. It’s water!”

 

The conversation carried on pathetically, each member of the debate getting more and more angry every time they got to voice their opinion. Kunimi really didn't care, he was just resting his face in his hand, eyes switching between members. He moved his eyes along again to look over at Yahaba and froze. His eyes had met Oikawa’s.

 

 _“How long was he staring at me?...”_ Kunimi thought, gulping slightly.

 

He couldn’t move, it was like the chocolate coloured orbs had a hold on him. Oikawa lowered his eyelids and tilted his head slightly, a smirk forming on his face. Kunimi felt like prey under Oikawa’s gaze. Hanamaki stopped laughing at the stupidity of his team mates and looked at Kunimi. He looked nervous, like he was helpless. Hanamaki’s brows furrowed and he turned his head to look in the same direction as Kunimi, and a flood of jealousy and anger ran through him upon seeing Oikawa’s face. It was obvious he was flirting with Kunimi. Oikawa broke Kunimi’s gaze and stood up.

 

“Well, I guess it's time you guys head home before it gets too late.” He said with a stretch.

 

“Yeah I guess…” Yahaba mumbled and stood up, walking over to his bag.

 

“Kunimi-chan, you can stay here tonight if you want too…” The captain smiled while walking up to the smaller boy.

 

“He doesn’t. We’re gonna walk him home.” Matsukawa growled, stepping in the way of the brown haired boy.

 

“Hm, okay~!”

 

Oikawa knew it was working. The two other third years were getting possessive. Jealous. They'd make sure Kunimi was theirs soon. Kunimi was staring wide-eyed at the tallest of the third years. He felt heat fill his face and his heart started to race. He loved how protective Matsukawa could be, he had seen it before with Hanamaki. It made him feel cared for, safe, and most importantly… It was… Hot! Kindaichi and Iwaizumi left first, followed by the second years. There was tension between the three third years.

 

“Thank you for coming Makki, Mattsun!!” Oikawa said with a wave and a huge grin on his face, still stood at his door way.

 

“Thanks for having us” Matsukawa responded with a fake smile, stood by the gate, waiting for Kunimi.

 

Small footsteps appeared behind Oikawa and Kunimi passed him, “Thank you for having me Oikawa-san…”, the first year mumbled shyly.

 

“You’re always welcome to come over Kunimi-chan~”

  


The walk home was torture. There was no eye contact. No communication. Kunimi wanted to break the tension. He wanted nothing more to ask what “ _yes…_ ” meant. He wanted to know why it’d bother them. Did they like him too? Do they want to kiss him? Hold him? Mark him as theirs? The first year was blushing at the thought of Matsukawa’s or Hanamaki’s mouths at his neck, bruising him. He shook off the thought, and looked at Hanamaki. The pink-brown haired boy noticed the sudden movement in the corner of his eye and instantly turned his head to make eye contact with the smaller boy. Kunimi froze. What should he say?

 

“Um… How’re… How’s…”

 

The first year was clearly red and humiliated at this point. Hanamaki began to laugh at how nervous his kouhai was, “you don't need to force yourself to talk to me… You don’t usually talk anyways.”

 

“N-no… But I want to talk to you…”

 

“Alright… How come you suddenly wanna talk to me? You’ve been kinda quiet on us this week.”

 

“Oh, sorry… I haven’t really realised…”

 

That was a lie. Kunimi knew he was doing it. He wanted to avoid the two third years as much as he can. The feeling of his heart thumping away in his chest and his body heating up was annoying and distracting. Hanamaki laughed again, and he felt Matsukawa chuckle from the other side of him. Kunimi turned his head quickly, looking at the taller boy with his brows furrowed and a slight pout, and a blush spread across his cheeks.

 

“Stop laughing!” whined the first year.

 

 _“Cute…”_ the third years thought.

 

After a while of walking, with minimal, but finally some conversation, they reached Kunimi’s apartment complex. Hanamaki and Matsukawa said their goodbyes and began to make their way back to Hanamaki’s house. The first year ran back to his apartment and ran straight through to his bedroom. His mother was working night shifts again so we was alone with his thoughts. He said on his bed and opened up his phone to see a few notifications on his phone.

 

**[Blockerr.kindaichii]**

**Are u dating Oikawa??!!?1?**

 

**[ya_habahaba]**

**Have fun with Oikawa after we left? ;)**

 

**[Godzillaaaa_]**

**You can do better. Please. Save yourself.**

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**I wish you were back here, I’m bored…**

 

Kunimi felt like he was gonna faint. He wasn't dating Oikawa. He wasn’t? Right? He quickly swiped on the Oikawa’s messaged and entered his passcode.

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Are we dating??**

 

He stared at the chat, his heart beating an amazing speed. He didn't want to date Oikawa, he liked Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He didn't want to hurt Oikawa. A small _“seen”_ appeared under the message and Kunimi felt himself begin to panic.

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**No, Kunimi-chan~ It’s all part of the plan! (^w^)**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**What plan?**

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**The plan where I flirt with you and Mattsun and Makki get all jealous and possessive~**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Ohh, I get it…**

 

**[Kingkawa]**

**So cute, Kunimi-chan!**

 

Kunimi felt overly relieved at the fact that they weren’t together. He didn't really have anything against dating Oikawa, he was attractive and all, but Kunimi didn't just care about looks. With Oikawa you’d get looks, but he’d probably still be flirty to his fans. On top of that, he’s too full of himself for Kunimi’s liking. The boy laid down on his back and sighed. Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Matsukawa. Hanamaki. That’ all that came to Kunimi’s mind. The tall, attractive, funny, caring, protective third years. A small “ding” came from Kunimi’s phone, and the boy sat up and checked his phone. His heart sank at the message;

 

**[Ya_boi_mattsunx]**

**Can me and Makki talk to you tomorrow? Its important.**

 

Kunimi’s mind was racing with bad thoughts. Has he done something wrong? The first year started trembling out of nervousness.

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Yeah, of course. What about?**

 

**[Ya_boi_mattsunx]**

**We just want to clear some stuff up. It’s serious. We really need to talk about it… It can’t carry on like this.**

 

Panic had taken over the first years body. He was trembling and felt on the verge of tears. This could just be a huge over reaction. But what if it isn’t? What if they’ve noticed his crush on them, and they want him to back off? He couldn’t wait for after practice. If he was going to have his heart broken, it should happen straight away. He quickly typed out a message before throwing his phone to the end of his bed and curling up into a ball.

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Meet me at the 7/11 by school tomorrow morning, please**

 

**[Ya_boi_mattsunx]**

**Okay, goodnight, Kunimi x**

  


The first year woke up earlier than usual this morning to get a shower. He used a cotton-candy smelling shower gel and a honey scented shampoo and conditioner. He liked smelling sweet, although people usually thought it was feminine of him, but he didn't really care. We washed his face and brushed his teeth, dried and combed his hair and got dressed. His school sweater always has to be oversized. Kunimi thinks it makes him look better. Which it does. Oikawa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba and Kindaichi all agreed that Kunimi’s little sweater paws were one of the cutest things on the planet. He grabbed his bag and his phone and opened the chat with Matsukawa.

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.**

 

The moment he left his apartment, his heart sank. He didn't want to be scalded by the older boys. He didn't want to hear “leave us alone” or “we don’t like you”. He didn't want his heart broken, but he couldn’t back down now. He had to man up and get over it. While walking, he kept his head down, trying to keep his thoughts in check. He could barely breathe. He could barely focus. His eyes kept stinging with tears. This was going to hurt. He was about 2 minutes away from the 7/11 by now, and he was trying to figure out what to do if he was started crying. If all else fails; **RUN.** Kunimi lifted his head for a moment, he could see the 7/11 in the distance and could see the two third years stood outside. He couldn’t do it. He felt like somebody was stabbing him in the heart. He was about to run away until he saw the boys running towards him. He was going to cry. He couldn’t move.

 

“Kunimi, hey! Do you wanna go sit somewhere? It’d make this easier…” Hanamaki asked as he ran over.

 

**_Make this easier._ **

 

His eyes began to water as he looked away from the two boys, nodding slowly. He followed the taller boys to a small hill just around the corner from the school. The first year sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest. He steadied his breathing, but was still trembling and struggling to make eye contact. He heard one of the boys sit next to him. It was silent for a few moments. Kunimi was about to cry any moment.

 

"What've we done wrong?" Hanamaki asked, panicking, "whatever it is, I'm sorry! Please don't stay mad at us!"

 

"Wh-what? You haven't done anything wrong! Why do you think that?" Kunimi asked in confusion. 

 

"You've been quiet on us all week... We've been really worried." mumbled Matsukawa.

 

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'm not mad." Kunimi took a deep breath before continuing, "I just... Didn't want to damage what you two have..."

 

The two older boys instantly turned their head towards the younger boy. Hanamaki tilted his head and Matsukawa furrowed his brows. Wait. **DID THEY NOT KNOW?** All that panic was for nothing. Damn it. Kunimi stared back at them before gulping and looking away. If we was going to tell them, it should be now.

 

"I... Like you."

 

"What? Like who?" asked Hanamaki.

 

"B-both of you! I thought you knew but I guess you didn't... I didn't want to interfere with your relationship, so I asked Oikawa-san for advice. I thought he might've told you and that's why you wanted to talk... I thought you were going to ask me to leave you two alone or something..."

 

Kunimi was looking down, he couldn't look into their eyes. He felt his heart beating away in his chest. That was by far the hardest thing he had ever done. Matsukawa pulled Kunimi in for a hug, slowly stroking his back to comfort him. Feeling Kunimi tremble out of fear of being abandoned by the two broke his heart.

 

"We would never want you to leave us alone, Kunimi." Matsukawa whispered softly.

 

It was quiet after that. Kunimi's laziness kicked in, and he felt like he was about to fall asleep in Matsukawa's arms. A deep voice broke his sleepy trance, "we could try it..."

 

Matsukawa looked up to see Hanamaki blushing slightly, watching the two boys cuddle. Try it? Like, try being in a polyamorous relationship? Kunimi's heart was beating faster. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Matsukawa looked slightly worried. He didn't want Hanamaki to feel replaced. He loved Hanamaki. 

 

"Are you sure?" Matsukawa asked Hanamaki, concern evident in his tone.

 

"Yeah, I mean..." he began, "we both really care for him. He's very sweet. He's shy. Cute. We want to protect him right? Doesn't that... sound like a relationship to you?"

 

"It does! I just want to be sure..."

 

"I'm sure."

 

Matsukawa smiled at his boyfriend and loosened his grip on the first year. His eyes met the large, brown ones. Kunimi felt like he was about to faint. He knew Matsukawa was waiting for a response, but Kunimi couldn't move. He just looked over to Hanamaki, who smiled lovingly towards him. With a soft smile, he turned his gaze back to Matsukawa and nodded. Both third years instantly gave the smaller boy a tight hug, they felt so happy. Kunimi wrapped his arms around his new boyfriends and sighed softly. He never wanted this to end.

 

 

 

Upon arriving to practice, Kunimi scanned out the room in search of his boyfriends and instantly rushing over when he found the brown-pink haired boy. Upon seeing Kunimi, Hanamaki smiled and ran towards him. Kunimi was way less energetic than the two other boys. Hanamaki smiled softly at him.

 

"Hey, are you free tonight?"

 

"Yeah, I guess... I was just going to go to bed after this anyway."

 

"Wanna come Matsukawa's place? We always go to his together after practice..."

 

Kunimi felt his knees go weak. He knew what they did at Matsukawa's. They had pretty much told the entire team about it when they're getting changed or just hanging out in the club room. It either went from "just making out" to "we had sex a couple of times". Kunimi hasn't even had his first kiss yet! Kunimi blushed noticeably, and Hanamaki smirked.

 

"Don't worry, we won't do anything like that while you're there..." He leaned forward a little and whispered, "Unless you want us too?"

 

Kunimi smiled shyly in response before mumbling, "we can kiss a bit?"

 

Hanamaki felt his heart melt. Like literally. It turned to mush. **HOW IS KUNIMI SO DAMN CUTE ALL THE TIME?** The third year had to play cool. He softly whispered "okay..." before stepping back and running to Matsukawa to practice blocking. The first year turned around and tried to gather his thoughts. He felt so nervous, but also really excited for tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: kenmawantsapplepi


	3. Kisses Feel Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY SHORTER AGHFJF  
> I hope you all like it though

Practice went painfully slow that day. Matsukawa and Hanamaki watched Kunimi look at the clock over and over again in excitement. It was cute, seeing how excited he was for his first kiss. He was also extremely nervous though. Kunimi has never kissed anyone before and he was panicking in case he embarrassed himself. Matsukawa and Hanamaki had much more experience than him, being in relationships before and going all the way together, Kunimi felt like a kiss to them would be meaningless. What if they think he's pathetic for not going all the way tonight? What if they think he's boring? Kunimi felt his eyes sting with tears. He quickly apologised to Kindaichi for interrupting their spiking practice and ran out of the gym. Kunimi was in a state of panic. Was it to late to cancel? He ran to the club room and sat on the floor by his locker. After about 5 minutes or being sat alone in the cold club room, the door swung open, and Hanamaki looked inside.

 

"Kunimi?" he asked while looking around, finally finding the boy hiding by his locker, "what're you doing in here? Are you okay?"

 

"It's just..." Kunimi mumbled before looking away. He couldn't say it. He'd just sound stupid.

 

"Tell me."

 

"It's just you and matsukawa-san have so much more experience than me... To me, my first kiss is going to be really important, but to you it's probably meaningless. I probably come across as pathetic compared to you two..."

 

"What? Your first kiss is just as important to me as it is to you! I don't think you're pathetic at all..." Hanamaki spoke softly while squatting down in front of Kunimi, softly cupping his face and lifting his head to look into his eyes, "we don't see you as any less than us just because your less experienced."

 

Their eyes stayed connected and Kunimi's heart was beating faster than it ever has before. Hanamaki's hands felt warm on Kunimi's face, despite the freezing temperature in the club room. The older boy leaned forward, until the tips of their noses touched slightly. He smiled at kunimi's shy reaction and tilted his head a little before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Hanamaki loved the feel of the first year's lips, they were so soft and plump. The third year pulled back a little, still staying close enough to feel the smallers breath on his face. he gazed into Kunimi's gorgeous, large eyes before leaning back in for another kiss. The two stayed kissing for a little while longer, softly pulling away before leaning back in for more. Neither of them wanted to move. Suddenly the club room door opened up and Hanamaki pulled away and turned his head. Thankfully, it was just Matsukawa. He always looked so... Majestic. He always stood upright, had his uniform on neatly, his dark curly hair always looked perfect. He smiled upon finding the two. 

 

"There you two are", he smiled and walked over to them, and he finally sat by Kunimi, "how was your first kiss then?~"

 

"It felt good..." Kunimi just mumbled shyly in response.

 

 "He was shy at first, but he got into it after a while." Hanamaki said confidently, proud of his smaller boyfriend.

 

The third year was right. Kunimi felt so comfortable kissing Hanamaki after a while. Matsukawa had moved forward a little, slowly putting his hand on kunimi's cheek and pulling him forward slightly. He pressed his lips against the first years and closed his eyes. Kunimi closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Matuskawa's kisses were much more dominating than Hanamaki's, Kunimi felt like all he could really do was submit to the older boy. Matukawa pulled away and smiled at Kunimi, which he returned. 

 

"Should we skip practice today and just go back to mine?" Matsukawa asked, turning his head to Hanamaki.

 

"Might as well... Practice should be over soon anyway." Hanamaki laughed while standing up.

 

 

 

The three boys finally arrived at Matsukawa's house. His parent's were both in work and wouldn't be back for another three hours or so. They all went up to Matsukawa's bedroom and the first thing Hanamaki did was jump on Matsukawa's double bed and made himself comfy. Matsukawa turned on his TV and put on a movie to watch. Kunimi was still stood at the door, not really knowing what to do. He looked over at Hanamaki who smiled and signalled for him to come over. Kunimi sat on the bed next to Hanamaki.

 

"Your bed is really comfy..." Kunimi mumbled shyly, looking up at Matsukawa.

 

"Thanks..." He chuckled, "I'm gonna do some studying, okay?"

 

Hanamaki and Kunimi nodded and Matsukawa sat at his desk. The two on the bed watched the movie for about 20 minutes, staying silent in order not to distract their boyfriend. Kunimi laid down next to Hanamaki and nervously rested his head on the older boys shoulder. Hanamaki wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, slowly stroking his side. They laid like this for another 20 minutes before Hanamaki leaned closer to the first years ear.

 

"Can I kiss you again?" He whispered softly, trying to stay quiet.

 

A blush spread across the first years face as he whispered, "s-sure..."

 

Kunimi felt Hanamaki grab his sides, and he was suddenly pulled up to straddle the older boy. Kunimi's blush deepened as he looked down at his boyfriend, who was smirking in response. Hanamaki mouthed  "kiss me" and Kunimi gulped before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend. The two stayed exchanging kisses for a while and Kunimi felt like he was in heaven. Hanamaki slowly sat up after a while, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist to pull him closer. The kissing continued for a little while more before Hanamaki slowly pulled away and whispered, "open your mouth a little...", then leaned back in and kissed the smaller boy again. Kunimi opened his mouth a tiny bit and Hanamaki's tongue entered his mouth. Kunimi felt so nervous and embarrassed, he didn't know what he was doing at all, so he let Hanamaki take the lead. The older boys tongue explored Kunimi's mouth, and it felt amazing. Kunimi started to breathe heavy, and Hanamaki's hands began to wander. He slowly started to put his hands under the first years shirt and slowly moved his hands up the soft, curved back. Hanamaki finally pulled away, panting softly, a small string of saliva connecting their mouths together. 

 

"Should I take it off?..." Kunimi whispered shyly, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

 

"Sure" Hanamaki whispered in response, smirking at the shy look in Kunimi's face and looking at how beautiful his body was when he slowly took his shirt off, "you're so gorgeous, Kunimi..."

 

"I'm nothing compared to you..." the smaller mumbled nervously, as he watched the taller boy take his shirt off, exposing his toned body.

 

Kunimi felt himself get hard as Hanamaki slowly leaned towards him and began pressing kissing down his neck, going from his jaw to his collar bones. Kunimi's body began to heat up as he let out a small moan, pressing his body closer to his boyfriends. The third year slowly moved back up the first years neck, and gave it a soft bite, making Kunimi whine. He moved from Kunimi's neck and went back to kissing the first years soft, beautiful lips. After a while of kissing, Hanamaki would go back to kissing and biting his boyfriends neck. Kunimi was in a haze, this was the best thing he had ever felt. His jaw was hung open, small moans and gasps escaping every time Hanamaki's mouth found it's way to his neck. Hanamaki moved his hands down the first years back, softly cupping the smaller boys ass and squeezing it while biting down roughly on Kunimi's shoulder, earning a soft scream.

 

"Aren't you two putting on a good show?~"

 

Hanamaki's eyes met Matsukawa's, and he slowly moved his eyes down his boyfriends body to see his erection straining against his shorts. Hanamaki smirked and said, "glad you like it~"

 

Matsukawa moved to the bed, sat behind Kunimi and slowly wrapped his arms around his's waist, kissing his shoulder and slowly kissing up his neck. Kunimi bit his lip and whimpered softly. Hanamaki watched Kunimi whimper and moan as Matsukawa kissed his neck. The pink-brown haired boy moved and slowly opened the first years legs, trailing kisses down the soft thighs. The two third years decided to mark the first year as theirs, leaving hickeys on his neck and thighs. Kunimi could do nothing but submit and moan under them, and he loved every moment of it, until Hanamaki's fingers hooked the waist band of his shorts, about to pull them down.

 

"Wait..." Kunimi mumbled shyly, catching the attention of the third years, "n-not yet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: kenmawantsapplepi


	4. I Want More

There was an uncomfortable silence after Kunimi's objection. Hanamaki instantly sat up and moved back, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked disgusted in himself and he gritted his teeth.

 

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to rush you or anything! I'm so sorry, Kunimi!" Hanamaki said quickly, clearly in a panicked state.

 

"Don't worry! I didn't mind the kissing and the hickeys..." Kunimi mumbled shyly before looking away, "j-just not... THAT yet..."

 

"Yeah, I understand! Again, I'm sorry! I should've asked."

 

"Don't worry, it's fine, I didn't say anything!"

 

While the two were apologising to each other and worrying about each other, Matsukawa slowly moved away from the smaller boy and stood up, slowly taking his shirt off. Hanamaki stopped apologising and watched Matsukawa slowly pull his shirt over his head. Kunimi turned his head to watch as well, his eyes widening at how muscled his older boyfriend his. He also took off his shorts, so he was just left in boxers. The black haired third year turned around and smiled softly.

 

"Can you two stop drooling over me and get ready for bed?~" He chuckled.

 

"A-am I sleeping here? Kunimi asked, as he wasn't planning on staying the night.

 

"Makki usually does, you should call your mother."

 

Kunimi left the room, called his mother and told her he was sleeping at a friends house. After he hung up, he entered the bedroom again to see Hanamaki wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and Matsukawa wearing black sweatpants but no shirt. They still managed to look hot even in their pyjamas. Kunimi walked towards the bed with an awkward look on his face. Matsukawa looked up to look at the first year, and realised why he felt so awkward.

 

"Don't have anything to sleep in, huh?" He asked, watching Kunimi nod awkwardly, "how about you borrow some on my clothes?"

 

Matsukawa stood up and tried to find something the first year could wear. He found a large, black hoodie but no pants since they were all in the laundry. He passed Kunimi the hoodie and apologied, a small blush evident on the smaller boys face. He slowly pulled his shorts down so he was only in a pair of tight black boxers. Hanamaki and Matsukawa couldn't help but look at their boyfriends body, his perfectly curved back, his plump ass and his soft thighs. Kunimi turned red knowing the third years were watching him, and he slowly put the black hoodie on over his head. It went down to just below his ass. He climbed into bed and laid down on his front between his boyfriends, resting his head on his arms. Matsukawa moved his arm and slowly started to stroke the soft, honey-scented hair, watching the first year close his eyes and lean into the touch with a sigh.

 

"Kunimi..." Hanamaki whispered softly.

 

"Yeah?..." He whispered back, his eyes still closed as Matsukawa stoked his hair.

 

"I love you."

 

Kunimi's eyes opened and he looked at Hanamaki, who smiled softly. The best feeling in the world was hearing those soft words come from Hanamaki's mouth. The first year felt like he had been shot by Cupid's arrow and he could do nothing but stare at the handsome third year laying next to him.

 

"Me too... I love you, Kunimi..." Matsukawa whispered softly, wrapping his arms around the first year and snuggling up close to him.

 

Hanamaki also moved forward to cuddle the younger boy, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Kunimi felt like he could cry. This felt incredible, the feeling of being kissed, held, marked and stroked by the boys he loved the most felt incredible, but hearing that they feel the same felt the best over all. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear their deep, sexy, gorgeous voices loving whisper "I love you" again.

 

"Again..." Kunimi whispered softly, "s-say it again..."

 

There was a slight pause, until he felt Matsukawa's hot breath on his ear, "Kunimi, I love you..."

 

"I love you so much, Kunimi... I love you..." Hanamaki whispered, pressing soft kisses on the smaller boys neck every so often between phrases, "so much, Kunimi... Love you..."

 

Kunimi sighed, Hanamaki's lips on his neck and Matsukawa softly breathing into his ear mixed with soft whispers of affection put him on cloud nine. He never wanted this to end, he could lay here and let this happen forever. The younger boy shuffled a little to get comfy and cuddled into the older boys as much as he could, before closing his eyes and smiling softly.

 

"I love you too... Both of you... I love you so much..."

 

 

 

 

 

  
School was boring that day. Kunimi had his head resting on the desk and all he could think about was those two hot third years. His mind kept wandering off, and he kept thinking about what would've happened of he had just let Hanamaki do what he wanted. It was obvious that Hanamaki was going to pull his shorts down. Kunimi bit his lip as he imagined Hanamaki slowly slide his tongue up his dick, slowly teasing the tip, drooling all over it and taking it into his mouth. His mind also drifted to Matsukawa, imagining the third year throwing him onto the bed, biting him, pulling his hair. Matsukawa would make a mess of him, Kunimi knows that. Matsukawa was so strong and he had so much knowledge when it came to sex. Kunimi thought about sex for a moment. Would Hanamaki and Matsukawa take turns with him, or would Matsukawa switch between the two? The thought of the third years taking turns was incredibly hot, but so was the thought of Matsukawa switching between the two, and watching Hanamaki moaning and submitting next to him. He felt blood rush south and he started to blush. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a few times, so he rolled his eyes and took it put to read what is was.

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**  
**Skip classes n make out with me?**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Are we even allowed to skip class?**

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**

**Nah**

**But like**

**I want you...**

**You want me too, don't you?**

 

Kunimi bit his lip upon reading those messages. Hanamaki sounded sexy even over text messages. 

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Yeah**

**I want you too...**

**What about Matsukawa?**

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**

**He's a grump and says he's busy studying for finals**

**plus**

**If mattsun was there, he'd dominate both of us**

**I wanna dominate you**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**I want that too...**

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**

**So you'll skip with me????**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Yeah**

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**

**meet me in the gym**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**why the gym?**

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**

**The storage closet**

**we can lock ourselves in there n make out**

**it gets really hot in there**

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Okay**

 

A small " _seen_ " appeared under the message and Kunimi took that as indication to head to the gym. Kunimi excused himself from the class and walked quickly to the gym they used for volleyball practice. Kunimi had never skipped classes before, so this was incredibly nerve wrecking but also very exciting. Kunimi was questioning what to do, were they just gonna make out for an hour? Get all hard and hot and bothered then just leave it. Kunimi finally made it to the gym and opened the doors, peering inside. He heard a soft " _pstt!_ " coming from the supply closet and he nervously walked over. Hanamaki smiled at him as Kunimi slowly entered the closet and shut the door. It wasn't as dark as Kunimi thought it would be, and He could see Hanamaki perfectly.

 

"Hey... You nervous?" Hanamaki asked walking up to the smaller boy.

 

"A little..." He mumbled, a small blush appeared as the boy got closer and closer.

 

"Just relax..." He whispered, shoving the first year into the wall, pressing their bodies together and smirking, "this'll be fun..."

 

Kunimi moaned softly at the sudden roughness. Hanamaki took this opportunity to push his tongue into the smaller boys mouth. He was clearly horny, clearly desperate to get as much pleasure as he can. Not that Kunimi could really say anything since his dirty thoughts had made his feel the same. The pink-brown haired boy reached a hand down and squeezed the smaller boys ass, earning a soft whine. Hanamaki pulled away from the kiss to go to biting and marking up Kunimi's already-bruised neck, slowly pressing his hips against the smaller boy's. Kunimi let out a breathy moan at the sudden burst of pleasure, feeling his boyfriends hardness rub against his own through the layers of clothing. 

 

"Hanamaki-san... wait..." Kunimi mumbled, panting softly.

 

"I'm sorry..." Hanamaki pulled away, panting softly too, "I've just been so... Uh... So..."

 

"So...?"

 

"Like... Pent up and horny recently..."

 

It was obvious that Hanamaki was embarrassed to admit that, shyly turning his head away upon mumbling it. He felt awful. He knew Kunimi wasn't ready to do that and yet he still did stuff to him. He looked at Kunimi, his face filled with emotions. He didn't know whether to apologise or be angry, not at Kunimi, but at himself. He thought Kunimi would be mad or upset, or even worst scared of him, but instead the first year just smiled softly.

 

"I... I can..." Kunimi's smile began to disappear, and he trembled nervously, a deep blush on his face, "I can... help you... y'know... release...?"

 

"N-no! You don't have too just because I made you feel like you have too... Don't feel pressured!"

 

Kunimi furrowed his brows and tilted his head in confusion, "I'm not pressured... I... wanna do it..."

 

"R-really?"

 

"Yeah... Really..." His eyes met Hanamaki's, "can I get you off, Hanamaki-san?"

 

Hanamaki nodded and instantly went back to kissing the smaller boy, shoving him into a wall, biting his lower lip and squeezing his ass. Slowly, Hanamaki sat on the floor with his back against the wall with Kunimi straddling his thighs. They explored each others mouths a little longer before Hanamaki pulled away, panting and gazing into Kunimi's eyes. Kunimi nervously bit his lip before looking down at the bulge in his boyfriends pants.

 

"Again..." Kunimi looked back up to see Hanamaki looking concerned, "don't feel like you have to do it, we can stop."

 

"I wanna do it.." Kunimi mumbled, slowly unzipping Hanamaki's pants.

 

The older boy smirked softly as he watched his smaller boyfriend slowly pull down his boxers, letting his dick spring free. He chuckled upon seeing Kunimi's eyes widen a bit, his blush getting deeper. He was so cute and innocent compared to himself and Matsukawa. Kunimi wrapped his hand around his boyfriends hardness and slowly started to move his hand up and down, glancing up to see his boyfriends reaction. Hanamaki gasped softly as Kunimi began to move his hand, followed by him biting his lip and meeting Kunimi's gaze. Kunimi thought that reaction was hot, and began to pump his hand even faster, earing a soft moan from the older boy, who was watching Kunimi's hand move. 

 

"Am I doing okay?" The first year asked, also looking down to where his hand was tightly wrapped around boyfriend's dick.

 

"Mmph..." The older boy moaned, followed by a harsh, breathy, "Yeah... Come on... Faster... I want it faster..."

 

Kunimi took that as indication to pick up his speed, slowly swiping his thumb over the tip to smear around the precum that had gathered there. Hanamaki closed his eyes and tilted his head back, panting and moaning softly. Kunimi watched the third years face twist in pleasure, watching him furrow his brows, bite his lip and let out a gruff moan whenever his thumb swiped across the tip. Kunimi kept going at that same speed for a little while, watching the third years face and listening to his sound until he got distracted by Hanamaki jerking his hips a little, his breathing getting heavier.

 

"C'mon... More..." The older boy moaned, "Gonna cum... Be a good boy... Make me cum..."

 

The first year sped up his pace, watching the third year moan and jerk his hips more at the sudden increase, tilting his head forward again and watching Kunimi's hand move up and down his dick. He let his mouth hang open, letting all of the erotic sounds out, knowing the effect it was having on Kunimi. Pleasure had taken over Hanamaki's body. He was in bliss. He was about to cum any moment, and he knew it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back again, his breathing getting erratic, drool dripping down his chin.

 

"Yeah, fuck..." He moaned as he began to cum, shooting cum all over Kunimi's hand, "I'm cumming... Yeah... Oh my god... Yes..."

 

Kunimi kept pumping his hand until Hanamaki's orgasm was over, watching the older boy pant and moan softly. Hanamaki slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend before kissing him. That was by far the hottest thing Kunimi had ever experienced. 

 

"Sorry if I was bad..." Kunimi mumbled nervously as Hanamaki pulled away.

 

"Bad? Would I have cum if it was bad?"

 

"I guess not."

 

"Exactly."

 

Kunimi smiled softly. He was glad he made Hanamaki feel good. It made him curious... How good did it feel? Kunimi stood up and wiped his hands with some tissues as Hanamaki get up and straightened himself up so he didn't look so... Scruffy. Hanamaki hugged Kunimi and kissed his cheek, smiling down at the younger boy.

 

"Let's get back to classes..."

 

 

 

 

"One more!!"

 

Kunimi stood next to Yahaba watching Kyoutani practice his spikes. The third years had some sort of meeting so they would be late to practice. Yahaba's brown eyes kept making their way to Kunimi's neck. Kunimi met his eyes and furrowed his brows, causing Yahaba to laugh.

 

"Oikawa go rough last night?" Yahaba laughed, pointing to Kunimi's neck.

 

"What?" Kunimi mumbled before realising the hickeys and remembering the fact that the entire team still thought we was dating Oikawa, "um- n-n-no!! It's not-!"

 

"Woahhh!! Kunimi... Your neck's all bruised!!" Kindaichi exclaimed, poking Kunimi's neck.

 

Kunimi walked backwards until he was against the wall, with Kindaichi, Yahaba, Watari and Kyoutani making jokes and touching his neck. He turned red and felt uncomfortable. He needed Matsukawa. Matsukawa would stick up for him. Defend him. Protect him. Not that Hanamaki wouldn't, but the entire team is terrified of Matsukawa. Kyoutani grabbed Kunimi's jaw and shoved his head sideways to expose more of his neck, and it hurt. 

 

"You're hurting me, Kyoutani!!" Kunimi screamed, trying to struggle out of his grip.

 

"Look at that one!" Kindaichi exclaimed, pointing at a certain hickey just below Kunimi's jaw, scratching him a little.

 

"What the fuck did Oikawa do to you, Kunimi?" Yahaba joked.

 

"Let me go..." Kunimi whimpered.

 

I went on like this a little while more, Kyoutani holding Kunimi's jaw painfully tight and twisting his head in really painful and uncomfortable ways to expose his neck, Kindaichi poking and scratching at his neck and Yahaba taking jokes. Watari was trying to stop them but it wasn't working. He needed Matsukawa. Matsukawa. Matsuka-

 

**"Oi!! Get the fuck off him!!"**

 

Kyoutani instantly let go of Kunimi and ran behind Kindaichi, who snatched his hands away from his friends neck and took a few steps back. Yahaba's jaw clammed shut as he took a few steps back also, watching Matsukawa run over with a murderous look on his face. He instantly pulled Kunimi into a tight hug. He glared at the three boys huddled in a corner.

 

"What the fuck were you three doing to him?!" He growled.

 

"We- Just- He has mark's on him! We were making joke a-a-a-and uhh..." Yahaba was trembling.

 

"I was just- pointing out the big ones!!" Kindaichi whimpered.

 

"I was holding his head still." Kyoutani said emotionless, but on the inside he was fearing for his life.

 

Matsukawa growled and was about to run up to the three of them before Hanamaki stopped him. He gave Kunimi a soft smile and nodded at Matsukawa to indicate, "I'll talk to them, look after him". Matsukawa nodded back and took Kunimi outside. He sat on the grass next to the first year and kissed him softly.

 

"Are you okay?" Matsukawa asked.

 

"Thanks to you, yeah..." He looked at the third year, "I was actually kind of hoping you'd show up..."

 

"Just me? What about Makki?"

 

"Um... I was... More hoping for just you during that moment. I know you'd stick up for me and protect me more..."

 

Matsukawa smiled and nodded, "Of course I would, I love you."

 

The first year smiled softly and kissed the older boy. Matsukawa pulled away softly and rested his forehead against Kunimi's, the tips on their noses brushing softly. Kunimi whispered a soft "I love you too", before resting his head on the third year's shoulder.

 

"I'm glad you do... I was beginning to think you didn't love me as much as you love Hanamaki." Matsukawa joked with a smile.

 

"What? I love you both equally!" Kunimi looked up, "Why did you think I love Hanamaki more?"

 

"I dunno... You just seem a lot closer to him" Matsukawa scratched the back of his head, "Like, he was your first kiss and didn't you like... Jerk him off before?"

 

"I-I didn't mean to make you feel like you were less! I love you just as much as Hanamaki!"

 

"I know, I love you two equally too..."

 

The two sat in the grass cuddling and kissing for a little while longer, soft whispers of "I love you" coming from their mouths every so often. Matsukawa was a lot softer than he seemed. He looked strong and scary, but he was actually incredible gentle, especially with Kunimi. He held the first year in his arms a little longer before letting go and standing up. 

 

"Come on, lets get back to practice."

 

The two entered the gym together, and Hanamaki was stood talking to Iwaizumi. Upon seeing the two, he smiled and waved. Kindaichi instantly ran over and apologised, Yahaba was in the corner, pouting after being yelled at by Hanamaki and Kyoutani was hiding from Matsukawa. Oikawa saw the first year enter the gym and smiled flirtatiously, walking over to the smaller boy.

 

"Kunimi-chan~ Wanna practice spikes with me?" asked the brown haired third year.

 

"Actually, he's gonna practice blocking with me..." Matsukawa stood in front of the first year, glaring at Oikawa.

 

"Aww, calm down, Mattsun~ I won't steal him~"

 

"I know you won't..." He started to walk forward, squaring up to the other third year, "You seriously think I'd even let you try?"

 

At this point, Oikawa was starting to feel intimidated. He had always annoyed Matsukawa on purpose as a joke and didn't feel anything, knowing the other third year won't do anything, but when you actually have the tallest and strongest of the third years about to punch you in the face, fear hits you harder than a bus. Matsukawa narrowed his eyes and lifted his arm, ready to swing.

 

" **NO!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: kenmawantsapplepi


	5. It'll Be Okay

**"Hanamaki-san!!"**

 

An unbearable silence fell across the gym as Hanamaki collapsed to the floor, hand covering the right side of his face. Kindaichi and Watari ran to the third year, kneeling down in front of him to check if there was any serious injury. Matsukawa stared at his boyfriend on the floor and felt sick to his stomach. He was meant to hit Oikawa, but the pink-brown haired boy jumped in the way to take the punch. The tallest third year looked up to see Yahaba and Kyoutani glaring at him in disgust, and he looked at Iwaizumi only for him too look away in disappointment. He knew he couldn't look at Kunimi. If the first year was disgusted with him, or scared of him, he could never forgive himself. He ran out of the gym, slamming the door shut as he ran away from the gym. The first year ran to Hanamaki's side and knelt down.

"H-Hanamaki..." He began, softly cupping the left side of the third years face and making him look at him, "Let me see."

The third year slowly moved his hand away, and his under eye was swollen and red, and their was a big purple bruise all across his cheekbone and across some of his cheek. Kunimi looked up at Kindaichi and asked him to go and get the school nurse.

"Thanks, Kunimi..." Hanamaki mumbled, it being painful to speak. There was a strain on his voice as he continued, "do me a favour and find Mattsun. Tell him I'm alright!"

Kunimi watched the third year smile before Iwaizumi helped him up as the nurse rushed in. He stood up and ran out of the gym, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing out a message to the third year.

 

**[Kunimeme]**

**Matsukawa-san??**

**Where are you??**

 

**[Ya_boi_mattsunx]**

**Kunimi...**

**The library.**

 

Kunimi ran as fast as he could to the library. He opened the door, and looked inside. He could still see but it was incredibly dark. He called Matsukawa's name as he slowly make his way through the library. He turned a corner and found the third year sat on the floor, back leaning against the bookshelf with his head down. The smaller boy ran to him and sat by him, hugging him tightly.

"Matsukawa..." He whispered, "It's okay... Hanamaki said he's fine!"

Matsukawa looked at his boyfriend, and his under eyes were all red, he has obviously been crying, "He doesn't mean it..."

"What?" Kunimi looked into the taller boys eyes and tilted his head.

"Hanamaki does whatever he can to make people happy... He'll say or do anything to save someones feeling or make them feel better, even if it hurts him greatly" Matsukawa smiled softly before continuing, "He's sweet that way... He puts other people first and puts on a brave face. Like he's done for you just now."

"How do you know he didn't mean it?"

"That's why he sent you to find me... He probably needed you there with him, but he didn't want to see you get all upset by watching him cry. I guarantee the moment you left the gym he started crying..."

Kunimi felt so guilty for leaving Hanamaki. He looked away and sighed softly. Matsukawa hugged Kunimi and kissed his cheek. Kunimi smiled and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. The third year began to calm down and pulled the first year closer.

"Don't worry, Matsukawa..." Kunimi whispered, "You didn't mean to hurt him, he knows that..."

Matsukawa exhaled and smiled, kissing the first year again before pulling away and whispering, "Thank you..."

The two stayed cuddling each other for a while, softly kissing and whispering to each other every now and then. Kunimi couldn't stop smiling at how much of a softie Matsukawa was. The two were suddenly distracted by Matsukawa's phone dinging. The third year pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**

**Hey, babe... Are you alright? Did Kunimi find you???**

 

**[Ya_boi_mattsunx]**

**Hey, yeah he did.**

**He's been helping me**

**and cuddling me**

**He's so adorable**

 

 

Kunimi looked up at the third year and pouted, narrowing his eyes. He acted like he hated being called cute or adorable, but in reality, it made his heart melt whenever the third years said it. He looked back down at the phone to continue to watch the conversation.

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**

**haha, yeah!!**

**Ain't he just the cutest little thing??**

**oh**

**anyway, I'm in the nurses office right now**

**Am I still staying at yours tonight? If so can you come get me?**

**Kunimi too?**

 

**[Ya_boi_mattsunx]**

**Yeah, course your still staying at mine, babe**

**Kunimi is too**

**We'll come get you now**

 

**[Hanamaki.creampuff]**

**k~**

 

Matsukawa stood up almost instantly and helped the first year up. They walked quickly to the nurses office, and when Matsukawa saw Hanamaki stood outside he ran over, wrapping his arms around the other third year tightly and whispering soft apologies into his ears. Hanamaki smiled and hugged him back. Kunimi ran over as well and stood watching his boyfriends hug and smile.

 

 

 

Kunimi entered Matsukawa's bedroom and instantly took his shirt and shorts off, sliding the large hoodie on over his head. The smaller boy climbed on his bed and laid on his front, playing a game on his phone. Matsukawa took his shirt off and put on his favourite black sweatpants before sitting down in his desk chair. Hanamaki put on a slighly larger shirt and his grey sweatpants and sat on the floor, turning on Matsukawa's PS4 and grabbing the controller. About 15 minutes have passed in total silence, and Matsukawa turned to watch Hanamaki play a game. He looked at the bruise on his cheek and narrowed his eyes, looking away and feeling nothing but guilt.

"Oi, stop feeling so guilty..." Hanamaki smiled and put the controller down, "I took the punch by choice..."

"I know... But it was still me that hurt you..." Matsukawa looked back at the other third year.

Hanamaki looked away and sighed softly, not really knowing what to say to comfort his boyfriend. He looked over at Kunimi for help, and Kunimi thought for a moment, before climbing off the bed and sitting next to Hanamaki of the floor. 

"M-Matsukawa-san..." He began, and Matsukawa looked over at the smaller boy, "Don't feel so guilty... You didn't mean to hit him."

"I guess so... I'm sorry, Makki."

"Shut up..." Hanamaki joked, "I told you its fine."

Matsukawa moved forward to cuddle the other third. The two older boys started kissing, and Kunimi shyly looked away before climbing on the bed. There was a small thump as Matsukawa pinned Hanamaki on the floor, still kissing him. He laid on his front, playing on his phone. A small moan came from Hanamaki, and Kunimi looked away from his phone to watch the third years. Matsukawa had Hanamaki pinned on the floor, inbetween the pink-brown haired boys' legs, kissing his neck. Kunimi put his phone down and shyly watched the older boys. Matsukawa rolled his hips against his boyfriends and Hanamaki bit his lip with a muffled moan. Hanamaki opened his eyes to see the smaller boy watching from the bed, and he gave the boy a flirtatious smirk, opening his mouth to let out another moan when Matsukawa's mouth attacked his neck. 

"Mattsun..." Hanamaki moaned, "Kunimi's left out..."

Kunimi's eyes widened as Matsukawa sat up, looking over at the first year, "Yeah, he is... Poor thing. Wanna join him on the bed?"

Hanamaki nodded and climbed on the bed, smirking at the first year while pushing him down to lay on his back. He got between the smaller boys legs and sighed softly, sliding his larger hands across the soft and smooth thighs. He looked up at the first year, who was blushing and biting his lip.

"I'm sorry, should I stop?" Hanamaki whispered softly.

Kunimi thought about it for a moment, and decided that he was ready. He trusted the boys completely, so he met Hanamaki's eyes and whispered, "No..."

Hanamaki looked over at Matsukawa, who sat back and smiled, indicating he wanted to watch. Hanamaki leaned down and kissed the smaller boy, moving his lips against the first years, his tongue slowly entered the first years mouth. While kissing the smaller boy, Hanamaki's hands began to make their way under Kunimi's hoodie, sliding up his sides, feeling the soft skin. Hanamaki pulled away and began to kiss the smaller boys neck, moving down to kiss his chest and down his belly, stopping at the waistband of the smaller boys boxers.

"You sure I can do it?..." Hanamaki asked, grabbing the waistband of the boxers and looking up at the smaller boy. 

"Yeah..." Kunimi whispered, covering his face as Hanamaki pulled down his boxers, grabbing hold of the first years dick and stroking it slowly.

Hanamaki smirked at the adorable little whine Kunimi made and slowly stuck his tongue out to give the tip small licks. Kunimi's hips jerked a little bit, and Hanamaki took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, moaning softly. Kunimi was moaning and squirming, gripping the sheets underneath him. Matsukawa watched the smaller boy enjoy himself, moaning and biting his lip. He reached down and began to stoke his dick, never breaking his gaze from the smaller boy's face. Hanamaki took Kunimi's hardness into his mouth and Kunimi's mouth hung open, letting out a loud, keen moan, reaching down and gripping Hanamaki's hair. The third year began to bob his head up and down slowly, making small, muffled moans. 

"T-...Takahiro..." Kunimi moaned, tilting his head back and jerking his hips, "more... Please... More..."

Hanamaki moved his head faster, loving the use of his first name and the small pleas. Matsukawa quickened his pace, watching Kunimi's every little movement. Listening to every little sound. He moaned softly, causing Kunimi to open his eyes slightly and watch the older boy touch himself. Hanamaki sped up once more, closing his eyes tightly and making small moans. Drool dripped down Kunimi's chin as his breathing began to speed up and his moans got louder and needier. He began to jerk his hips up faster and his thighs were starting to tense up. Matsukawa's hand moved faster, knowing Kunimi was going to cum into their boyfriends mouth any moment. Kunimi practically screamed when his hips jolted forward one last time, gripping the sheets as tight as he could as he came directing down Hanamaki's throat. Hanamaki made a small choking noise as he swallowed all of the cum in his mouth, before pulling off Kunimi's dick. The first year laid motionless on the bed, panting heavily with his eyes closed, a blush spread across his cheeks. Matsukawa groaned as he came into his hand. Hanamaki smiled at the other third year.

"Enjoy that?" He asked.

"Yeah, that was hot..." He said, cleaning his hand with a tissue while walking to the bed, "How're you doing, Akira?"

"I'm... good... Just really... Tired..." Kunimi mumbled and looked down at Hanamaki, "Th-thank you..."

Hanamaki smiled and moved up to cuddle the smaller boy, kissing his cheek softly. Matsukawa laid down next to the two other boys too, kissing Kunimi on the forehead, softly whispering, "You did so well, Kunimi..." Kunimi snuggled into the taller boys and smiled. He had never felt so safe, so cared for, so loved. He cared for the two other boys so much. He adored them. Needed them. Loved them. Kunimi felt so lucky. The three boys fell asleep together, holding each other close.

 

 

 

The following morning was incredibly slow. None of the boys wanted to move. Hanamaki was the first to get up and get a shower, followed by Matsukawa. Kunimi stayed wrapped up in the blanket until the two third years forced him to get up, get showered and get changed. Kunimi was cute in the morning, all pouty and grumpy. 

Upon arriving at school together, the third years gathered with a group of other third year boys (Iwaizumi and Oikawa being part of that group) and began to talk about various different things. Matsukawa had his arm round Kunimi, who leaned into his side, listening to the conversation with a blank face. Kunimi's eyes skimmed across the faces of the boys. When he got to Oikawa, the older boy was already looking at him and smirking slightly. Kunimi tilted his head in confusion, causing Oikawa to smile more before mouthing "So cute..." to the smaller boy. Kunimi pouted and looked away. 

The day went quite fast, thankfully. Matsukawa got up at the end of his last class and began to make his way to the club room. He was questioning even going, knowing how angry the team was at him. He heard running coming from behind him, and he turned around to see Oikawa running up to him. The brown haired boy stopped running and haunches over slightly, panting a little.

"Geez, Mattsun!!" The third year exclaimed, "Couldn't you hear me calling you?"

"No..." Matsukawa mumbled, "What do you want? Are you here to make fun of me or something?"

"No! I..." He looked at Matsukawa, "I wanted to apologise..."

Matsukawa was taken back by that, "apologise?"

"Yeah! Honestly, I was only flirting with Kunimi-chan to make you jealous... But the moment I was your arm pull back to punch me, my life, like... Flashed before my eyes!!"

"In other words, you're apologising because you're scared?"

"Not just that, Mattsun... You're one of my best-est friends! I don't wanna lose you and Makki just because you're dating Kunimi-chan now..."

Matsukawa narrowed his eyes. Did Oikawa just assume its Kunimi's fault Matsukawa went to punch him? Matsukawa faked a smile and nodded, letting the other third year think that all was good. Oikawa smirked and began walking to the club room with Matsukawa.

"How are you three anyways?" Oikawa asked.

"We're getting closer every day..." Matsukawa responded with a smile.

"I know what that means~!" Oikawa joked, "You're really taking poor Kunimi-chan's innocence already?"

"I'd say its more Makki's fault, you know how sexual and flirty he gets..."

"Indeed I do..." Oikawa laughed, and there was a slight silence before Oikawa continued, "when are you gonna... You know?"

Matsukawa blushed a little before looking away, "Soon..."


End file.
